


Somewhere Safe

by EscapedMentalPatient



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Love Shiro, M/M, Macro Keith, Macro/Micro, Micro Lance, Other, Possible Langst cause why not?, Possible Miscommunication, Possible smut cause why should we JUST be sad and not get laid?, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Size Difference, Size Kink (big question mark...), Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), and I'm not sure how yet, but it's Shiro, not Kuron cause he's donkey doo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMentalPatient/pseuds/EscapedMentalPatient
Summary: “Are you hurt?”“Uh, no, just- I got knocked around a little, hit my head… and my hip…”“Here?”Lance choked down a strangled squeak when Keith’s fingertip covered more than just his hip, the giant being completely oblivious as he pressed down lightly but effectively on his crotch. Lance’s face went beat red and his entire body went rigid, and he prayed to God if there was any justice left in the universe, that nothing else would get hard.***When team Voltron gets captured by the Galra and make for a speedy if not sloppy escape, they're faced with new Galra tech they have yet to understand. That is, until Lance takes the blow and is left to suffer the consequences until they can somehow turn him back to normal.In the mean time, being four inches tall and being babysat by his dashing rival shouldn't be too bad. Lance can handle this. No matter what happens, no matter what he sees, whatever he hears... It'll be okay.Because this is temporary.And he's safe.Right?





	Somewhere Safe

It wasn’t Voltron’s most _graceful_ escape, but the team’s sharpshooter knew that when they had to leave in a pinch, it couldn’t always be done in style.

Although, running like maniacs through a Galra ship-hangar while dodging the raining gunfire of sentries in a desperate attempt to reach their lions, hearts hammering and sweating so profusely that Lance could just _feel_ his black under-armor clinging to his back…

Yeah, not their finest moment.

But the paladins only had so much time to escape from their cell while Coran and Shiro kept the Galra busy from the Castle of Lions. The blasts from outside were rattling the floor and every soldier available was in a cruiser to assault the castle up close and personal.

There were just… _slightly_ more sentries guarding the lions than everyone accounted for.

They had only been prisoners for a whole of two vargas.

The Galra were evidently trying to up their game.

Lance and the others just didn’t know to what extent. Him and Hunk covered Pidge, Allura, and Keith as they bolted for the lions, the three of them mowing down the sentries ahead. One of which slapped its hand against a button on the wall, causing panels lining the high ceiling to slide back, revealing gun turrets. Keith muttered a curse under his breath the same moment Hunk asked fearfully, “Uuuuh, what are those?”

“Everybody, keep moving!”, Keith ordered. Beams of energy were being fired down at them, beams unlike the usual purply-pink Galra go to- orange, red… angry and violent like lava, molten rock. “Hunk, Lance, try to hit those turrets if you can.”

“There has to be a way to deactivate everything!”, Pidge yelled. “There’s no way that-”

“Pidge, look out!”, Lance shouted in warning, but the blast from one of the turrets was just mere inches from hitting her when she turned to look. Lance moved before he even thought about it, before he even realized that he had moved at all. Instinct kicked in and suddenly he had leapt forward, pushing hard against her back and sending them both to the floor.

But, of course, not before he took the blow.

Then Lance was in probably the worst pain of his life.

He yelled as he absorbed the energy, like, _actually absorbed it_ , his body radiating that same fiery light. It flickered like a short fuse and for just a moment, it was almost like his skeleton was visible. The glow faded quickly, but Lance curled in on himself as his muscles twitched and contorted, limbs jerking at sharp angles so unsightly that Pidge screamed.

“Lance!” Tears started gushing from her eyes and she reached a hand out, scrambling forward on her knees for her friend. Lance blinked up at her blurrily, his entire body feeling like it was on fire, hardly able to even open his eyes.

Then a shadow passed over him and his world went dark.

“Lance-!”

The Red Lion’s jaws snapped shut after scooping Lance’s crippled form off the ground. His breath caught in his throat when his back slammed against metal, and the brunette was sent rolling into Red’s cargo bay. The mama bear of the lions must’ve sensed that her new paladin was in need and decided that waiting for him from behind her particle barrier wouldn’t do. Surrounded by crates of spare parts and supplies, Lance tried futilely to lift himself onto his hands and knees, muscles trembling. Something in his wrist just _twinged_ , twisting on its own accord and making him collapse with a cry. Quiznack, how the _hell_ was he going to get into the cockpit and actually-

Lance was sent rolling onto his back when Red moved, as if to say, _Don’t worry, honey, mommy will drive_ , and that was good enough for him. He’ll let her take care of everything, whilst he curled up on his side and clutched at himself as he tried to catch his breath, but it felt like his throat was shrinking. His chest, his lungs… Lance couldn’t breathe, his insides felt like they were doing _contortions_ , every fiber of his being wrenching and twisting… like everything he was made of was betraying him, fighting him. Lance jerked violently against the floor, hot and salty water dripping off his chin. Voices yelled frantically through his helmet, his teammates scared and concerned, calling his name. Lance made this wretched keening noise, his skull pulsating, and he scrabbled weakly at his helmet, trying to get it off, but his hands weren’t exactly listening to him- the most he accomplished was smacking himself upside the head.

“Lance, can you hear us?!”

“What’s going on? Lance!”

“Coran, we need a wormhole!”

“Lance, _please_!”

For just a brief second, Lance felt some clarity as he heard that last voice, desperate and thick with tears.

It sounded like Keith.

 

* * * * *

 

When Lance woke, he didn’t even remember falling asleep- or rather, blacking out from the pain. Yeah, that’ll do it, right?

There was a hazy blur of voices, and when Lance brought a sluggish hand up to his head, feeling hair instead of metal, he realized, _Huh. Guess I did get my helmet off…_ He could hear his radio a few feet away.

“Why isn’t Red moving?”

“She just stopped after going through the wormhole.”

“Lance?! Lance, please, answer.”

“Guys?”, Lance groaned. He moved in a blind and clumsy slur, slowly pushing himself up onto all fours, eyelids feeling like iron curtains. He swallowed a little hard, his throat feeling dry and a metallic taste sitting in his mouth. “Guys, I’m here…”, he croaked.

But no one seemed to hear him.

“Someone needs to get in there!”

“I’ll go.”

“Keith, what about your lion? You can’t just leave Black floating in deep space!”

“Then Shiro can get out here or you guys can carry him back to the hangar- there isn’t time! Lance is hurt, he needs help.”

“I’ll get Shiro.”, Pidge said after a short pause, her voice a little small and guilty. “Go, Keith.”

“No, guys…”, Lance slurred, slowly sitting back on his knees. He swayed a little, and his vision was dark and shaky as he opened his eyes, searching for his helmet. “You guys, I’m okay… s’fine… It’s fine, I think… Whatever happened, I think it wore off.”

No answer.

“Guys.”

And as he was left without a response, whimpering in confusion through a thumping migraine, the dimly-lit world finally came back into focus. This room was significantly more vast than Red’s cargo bay, stretching out before him like a football field, maybe two- Lance didn’t fucking know, it’s been a while since he’s indulged in Earth sports, but this place was massive and the ceiling stretched up so high he almost thought it was a sky. A fearful grimace etched itself into the red paladin’s face, and he wondered if Red couldn’t get him to safety after all, that maybe when he’d open the door, there would be a whole Galra fleet waiting on the other side of her particle barrier.

No, but that didn’t make sense. He heard the others, they all made it through the wormhole, they’re safe. Red just stopped moving.

Quiznack, was he dead?! Lance leapt up to his feet at the thought, blue eyes bulging from his skull, and his head whipped around wildly. No, he can’t be a ghost, he better not be _a goddamn ghost_ , SHIT-

Then he saw his helmet and nearly fell right back on his ass.

Staggering backwards, Lance clutched at his chest as if to keep his heart at bay, so it wouldn’t try to burst out of his chest cavity and _stay where it belongs_ , but he already felt like he was on the verge of a full blown heart attack.

The thing that he was _wearing on his head_ a few doboshes ago looked as big as that huge, rotating globe at Universal.

Lance blinked rapidly at the gigantic helmet sitting a few yards- or, well, feet, he guessed- away. His eyebrows pulled up and together, face pinched with confusion as he tried to get a handle on his labored breathing, and Lance tipped his head all the way back as he realized that this was still very much Red’s cargo bay. The stacks of supplies and spare parts towered above him like skyscrapers, and when it came so easily to him to compare this to an Earth city, how it felt to walk around the block and through intersections, Lance felt extremely dizzy.

He swallowed hard, forgetting himself for a moment, frozen and overwhelmed by the large world around him. Lance pressed his lips together, feeling himself building up yet another sweat- different from the whole _running for your life_ kind of sweat, but he felt overwhelming heat washing over him all the same. Running his fingers through his hair, he thought he couldn’t be more than a few inches tall, maybe four- he couldn’t be 100% certain. All he knew is that he couldn’t make his feet move and he wasn’t sure what he would do if he could. Lance caught his lip between his teeth, looking toward his helmet. He swallowed dryly, wetting his lips a little, figuring that the only thing he could do was… get help…

 _Keith is coming for me_ , he realized, eyes widening. Lance’s breath caught in his throat, thinking about the neverending vacuum of space, when Red lets Keith in, what it was like being trapped in one of the castle’s airlocks-

“Wait.”, he blurted out, suddenly finding a _very_ motivating reason to move. Lance ran towards his helmet, hoping to God or literally _anyone_ who might’ve been watching over him- a giant flying spaghetti monster for all he cared- that he would be heard as he screamed, “Keith, wait, don’t-!”

The most a normal person might’ve felt would be an annoying wind, or hell, maybe even a pleasant summer breeze. But as Red opened her mouth, Lance felt the suction of space ruffle up his hair, goosebumps prickling up the back of his neck like a delayed warning before his feet quickly left the ground. Lance shrieked, flailing and scrabbling immediately, trying to find _something_ to hold onto. He only managed to bang his head and his hip against the solid ground before he was lifted higher into the air, quickly being pulled to the opposite end of the cargo bay.

Then abruptly as it started, everything stopped. Lance grunted as he was sent somersaulting across the floor until he landed on the ground in a crumpled and ungraceful heap. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning quietly, biting hard at his lip. It was only when he heard Keith calling for him did he move, curling in on himself and slapping his hands over his ears.

“Lance?”, Keith’s voice boomed. The sound resonated deeply in Lance’s eardrums, rattling his skull, and he even found his body vibrating with the noise, but then he realized that was from the pounding of rushed footsteps. “Lance!”

Lance whimpered lowly, a heavy and miserable feeling weighing down on him, and he cracked an eye open, weakly lifting his head. He saw no one, but suddenly he was able to hear Keith’s voice from the cockpit _and_ his helmet.

It resulted in a painful, if not annoying, echo.

“Lance?”, Keith asked once more, sounding more sober now, his tone carrying this heavy and dreaded feeling.

Which Lance probably would’ve appreciated more if not for unbearable assault on his eardrums. This painful keening sound slipped through clenched teeth and Lance hunched in on himself, pressing down on his ears with brutal and desperate force.

“Keith, what’s wrong?”, Shiro asked, his voice calm and authoritative, but weighing with muted worry.

Keith drew in a deep breath. He answered, sounding strangled, “He’s gone.”

“Gone?”, Allura gasped.

“What do you mean he’s _gone_?”, Pidge demanded, disbelieving and shaky.

“Gone, like- like, he got evaporated?” Hunk’s voice trembled a bit. “Did- Did he disintegrate? I-I-Is there, like, a Lance-shaped imprint on the seat from the dust? Or is there, like, a pile of ashes on the ground? Are they scattered? IS THE RED LION FILLED WITH LANCE’S ASHES?!”

“Hunk, stop it.”, Shiro ordered, firm, but appalled, not wanting to imagine any of his teammates meeting such an end. “Keith, what do you see? We all saw Red pick up Lance, but is there any sign that he was there? Is there blood?”

“No. There’s nothing, he… His seat is just empty. He’s gone.”

Drawing in a strained breath, Lance sat up slowly, almost overwhelmed with deja vu as he heard Keith speak those words, _he’s gone_ , remembering the last time he heard him say that. Everyone went silent, like they were all silently agreeing there wasn’t a need to draw attention to it, not feeling the need to say something like _Not like that’s happened before_.

Not when Keith’s voice hung with that same forlorn and lost tone.

Like he lost someone important. Instantly feeling the absence.

Lance’s chest ached a little bit.

“Um, you guys… We should probably keep moving.”, Coran spoke up, hesitant, a little unwilling, as if he felt like it would mean leaving Lance behind, but still. “There’s no telling how quickly the Galra will relocate us.”

There was a heavy pause before Shiro drew in a deep breath. “Coran’s right. Everyone, back inside the castle. Keith, can you fly Red?”

“Yes.”, he answered a little quietly. He continued in a low tone, building with underlying anger, “Shiro, there was something about those weapons, the turrets guarding the lions. They were shooting at us with something new, different. They… If Lance-”

“Keith, whatever ha-”

“He was in pain.” Keith’s voice cracked. “There’s no telling what it did to him.”

The team was quiet for a good long moment. Lance couldn’t help but gnaw anxiously at his lip. He wasn’t sure if he could handle much more of this, but now his helmet was even farther away, and he decided to deem his apparently smaller voice useless.

He sighed, grumbling a bit under his breath as he tried to plug his ears and massage his temples at the same time. _And I thought I was used to people talking like I’m not there._

But that just came with the territory of being raised in a crowded household.

And being shrunk, apparently.

“Whatever it was, no matter what happened, we will figure it out.”, Allura said. “Lance will be okay.”

“Yeah, definitely.”, Hunk offered after a pause, trying to sound lighter. “We’ll find him. Whatever happened, we’ll help him.”

And even though no one said anything after that, Lance found himself smiling, a warmth in his chest. There was a reason him and Hunk have been best friends for so long, dating back a long way before any of this happened. Even though he teased and made fun with Pidge, Hunk had his way of comforting Lance and making him feel loved without trying.

Plus, the man gave good hugs.

And food. Food is good.

Lance’s mind grew distant and distracted as he let himself think of such things, happy things, like Hunk’s hugs and Hunk’s cooking. Quiznack, he’s hungry. Sigh. He needs a shower. He wants his lion slippers… listen to music… catch some shut eye, beauty sleep… Oof, he hoped he still had enough cream and face mask for his nightly skin routine. That’d be the _last_ thing he needs right now.

He became so distracted that he barely noticed when Red landed. He had almost forgotten that he was smaller than a space mouse. Then the ground was trembling and there was a mechanical noise he never noticed before when Red opened her mouth. Lance’s spine went ramrod straight and his muscles tensed as he tried to brace himself, the rhythmic vibrations shooting through the ground threatening to knock him over- and he was already sitting. Lance didn’t want to get sent rolling and bouncing. Whatever was coming only came closer, and Lance tried to get up, but it was like trying to stand on a trampoline while everyone else around you was still jumping. He easily lost his balance and fell onto his stomach, narrowly avoiding smashing his nose into the ground, throwing his arms out in front of him.

The shaking stopped and there was a sharp intake of breath. Lance went very still, pressing his lips together and staring hard at the floor, feeling extremely wary, not to mention exhausted. He was out of breath, his ears were like medieval torture devices he couldn’t escape, and he was nauseous and bruising from being tossed about. Whatever was next, he wasn’t sure he could stomach it right now- no, he _knew_ he was just one final shove from throwing up.

It was always so unpleasant, yet somehow, enlightening, to feel what it’s like to be Hunk.

Lance lifted his head slowly, with the utmost caution, and he visibly paled as he faced the pair of boots standing at the entrance of the cargo bay. They were roughly the size of the big, old truck Lance’s dad used to have, what he learned how to drive in when he was 14- “But this is our secret from mom, okay?”

 _I miss my dad_ , Lance thought distantly, but feelings of homesickness were pushed to the far corner of his mind as he slowly tipped his head back. His breathing grew a little sporadic, audible, and his hands subconsciously curled into fists against the ground, pinching his palms with his nails. Lance’s heart was roaring in his ears, and his head craned back so far that it hurt, that when he gulped, the lump in his dry throat was obvious.

The man in front of him was hardly recognizable as a mere man, a _person_. He was a titan, a giant, the Statue of Friggin Liberty. Lance swallowed hard, trying to wet his throat, but it did nothing as his mouth and even his parted, ghostly lips remained as dry as the Sahara. He panted for breath, feeling like he was being gripped tight with cold and dark hands, and the thought made him look to Keith’s- dangling harmlessly by his sides, far above Lance’s head, and easily being the size of cars. Tremors started to wrack Lance’s arms, traveling upwards until they poured over his shoulders and down his back, making him tense with fear. He hardly blinked, eyes haunted and filling with tears, remaining oh so still. Keith’s lean build was no longer the admirable strength of his new leader and occasional rival, but the thick and threatening body mass of a monster.

The black paladin was only standing a few feet away and Lance couldn’t even see the entirety of his face, straining his neck back in attempt to find Keith’s eyes. Lance nearly fell on his back in the attempt, slumping weakly as he sat back on his knees. He asked in a pathetically small and dry voice, “Keith?”

But Keith wasn’t looking at him. Lance struggled to meet Keith’s gaze because the black paladin’s sights were set elsewhere, because when Keith had gasped a few ticks ago, it’s because he saw Lance’s helmet on the other side of the room.

Yeah. He probably would’ve had a stronger reaction if he had seen the miniature person in front of him.

He wouldn’t have started walking forward.

For a split tick, all what Lance could do was watch as he was devoured in shadow, feeling like he was witnessing the movement of heavy machinery- uncontrollable and dangerous. Then he sucked in a sharp breath, saying a little louder, “ _Keith_.”, but of course that went unheard. Lance tried quickly to get on his feet, scrambling clumsily as tremors were sent through the floor. He fell back on his ass a few times, then he was being thrown forward on his hands and knees. He tried to call out, but the shakiness of the world was even making his voice bounce, making it even harder to project. “K-Kei-”

Lance looked back over his shoulder, suddenly unable to even see past Keith’s thighs, and his field of vision only shrunk further as the massive shape of a boot came crashing down with immense and nerve-wrecking force. Lance’s eyes bulged out of his head, heart amping up as he unleashed a high-pitched scream (what his brothers would rudely call squawking), and tried to run off toward the side. Again, trying to move while in close proximity with a giant didn’t take, so Lance got a clumsy kick off from the ground and tried to activate his jet packs. He took off shakily into the air, avoiding kissing the bottom of Keith’s foot, but narrowly dodging the swing of his massive leg.

Lance’s jet pack only let out a few weak spurts of energy before letting him tumble to the floor, but it successfully carried him out of harm’s way as Keith simply kept walking. Lance landed with a breathless grunt, getting the wind knocked out of him, but his quaking form was quick to scramble backwards. His feet kicked against the floor until he was sitting behind a tower of boxes, safely out of the way and successfully out of sight.

Not that it mattered. Keith’s back was to him as he hurried towards the blue helmet on the floor. Peering around the corner of the box, Lance tried to take deep breaths, a little perturbed seeing and _hearing_ the way the giant moved. There was sound with every step, every brush of his arms against his sides, his _breathes_ , even when his knees bended, and there was a soft scuff as his helmet was being picked up. Every movement looked slower, but more… powerful. Unsettling. Violent. Just not human.

However, Lance watched a little too closely as Keith bent over, a little too absorbed and distracted by the seemingly slower and almost sensual curve of his ass.

 _Did it always look like that…?_ , Lance wondered faintly, thinking that maybe the giant movements weren’t totally disturbing. He shook his head at himself. _Not now._

“You guys.”, Keith said, seeming to study Lance’s helmet for a tick before he turned his head both ways, looking around the cargo bay. “I found Lance’s helmet.”

Lance heard Pidge ask, “Where?”

“In Red’s cargo bay… but he still isn’t here.”

“Wh-...” She trailed off, perplexed, caught in a rare moment of not knowing what to say.

“Okay… This is getting weird.”, Hunk said. “It’s like this is some kind of ghost story.”

“Hunk, he was here with us just doboshes ago.”, Allura told him, sounding a little offended, a little upset, and it was almost enough to make Lance smile. “Lance isn’t a _ghost_.”

“Yeah, okay, I know, it’s just- Look, he got shot, he disappeared, and now there’s just part of what he was wearing left behind. That’s creepy. Something seriously messed up is going on here.”

Shiro drew in a deep breath on his end of the coms. “Everyone just get up to bridge. We need to figure this out.”

Lance heard a few of the others say, “Copy that.” and “Got it.” The radios went silent, but Keith seemed to linger for a moment, staring down at the helmet in his hands. Lance bit his lip as he watched him. He knew he needed to get Keith’s attention somehow, that the others needed to know he was fine… relatively speaking… To not waste time looking for him so that they could crack down on the real problem at hand. Lance’s breathing deepened a bit when Keith turned around, earthquaking steps approaching with alarming speed, the sound of the titan’s footsteps just making Lance _feel_ the weight of Keith’s boot.

Nerves were attacking him, heart pumping rapidly with adrenaline and lips pressing into a fine line. His window of opportunity was closing the closer Keith got, but Lance was suddenly living in the reality of a bug, and he hoped to God that Keith wouldn’t squish him as he stepped out from behind the boxes.

“Keith.”, he called, shaky and louder than before, but still not loud enough. Keith was still coming, and even as the air was leaving his lungs, Lance managed to summon his voice with just sheer adrenaline alone. “ _KEITH!_ ”

The black paladin’s foot paused in the air, making Lance’s heart surge with the hope of being seen- mostly the relief of not being flattened or battered around. Keith’s foot slowly and uncertainly lowered, like he wasn’t sure what he just heard. Lance drew in a deep breath, chest swelling with anticipation, hands curling into fists as if he were eager. Keith started to look around himself, but quickly stopped, lowering his gaze as if he just _knew_ somehow.

He was originally chosen as the red paladin, afterall. Going off on instinct than just skill alone.

Keith scanned the floor until he saw Lance, and he just seemed stare for the shortest moment before his eyes sharpened.

Lance blinked up at him, and any desire to celebrate this small victory, the happiness at being recognized by a friend, quickly fizzled out. The light in his eyes faded, clouding over with realization, and his fists limply fell open.

At the true reality of the position he was in.

Because he wasn’t prepared for how it would actually feel to have those giant eyes look down at him, and the long, silent stare that followed. Keith didn’t say _anything_ , and Lance felt his throat clamp tight. Heat instantly attack his face, rushing over his entire body, burning, as he suddenly felt painfully exposed- vulnerable. He breathed a little heavily through his nose, his heart throbbing in his ears. Lance didn’t know if Keith was trying to wrap his head around this or what, but they were in the most painful silent-standoff of his life and he was helpless to even move. He felt like a bug trapped in a terrified state of paralysis, and when Keith started to approach him, he did so a little too calmly. The black paladin’s eyes were uncertain, confused, a little guarded maybe, like he couldn’t decide if this was real.

Lance could only watch, paling as Keith’s feet sent vibrations through the floor and his tiny body. Keith seemed to subconsciously take lighter steps now, not enough to knock Lance on his ass, but still nerve-wrecking all the same. Lance’s head tipped back further and further as Keith came close, feeling like his heart was in his throat as his teammate stood tall above him, then he was crouching down.

A moment passed before Keith asked, his voice soft, calm, “Lance?”

Lance stared for a few ticks, pulse thumping hard, almost acting as if he didn’t hear Keith at all because looking up as his gigantic face was way too surreal for him to handle right now. Keith waited, patient, the calm and in control expression on his face unwavering. Swallowing dryly, Lance snapped out of it. His lips parted, but he couldn’t find it in himself to actually speak. He had to look away briefly as he managed, “Y-Yeah…” He glanced back up at his leader warily. “It’s me.”

Keith gave him a once over, being all kinds of confused and curious, but Lance liked to think there was some concern in his stoic eyes. Then Keith shifted, making Lance suck in a sharp and shaky breath, his tiny hands balling up into fists. He almost took a step back, but resisted when Keith held his gaze, the black paladin carefully setting Lance’s helmet down on the floor, off to the side. He did so with the utmost caution, not making a sound, but when Keith moved to brace one of his knees against the floor, the collision sent a strong shock wave through the floor. Goosebumps prickled up the back of Lance’s neck as it rippled towards him, hairs standing on end. The shrunken paladin was violently jostled, arms flailing and feet clumsily staggering back in attempt to keep his balance. And despite his efforts, Lance’s eyes bulged out of his head as he toppled over.

But instead of meeting the floor, Lance found something else at his back, something firm, but… also… kinda soft. Warm. Lance blinked rapidly, bracing his hands back against the strange yet eerily familiar surface, turning his head back to find the dark fabric covering Keith’s palm. Air left Lance’s lungs in a rush, leaving him a little dizzy as he stared down the length of enormous fingers. His head whipped back around as Keith’s thumb hovered in front of him, being thick as a tree trunk. Lance swallowed hard on the nervous lump rising up in his throat, and he sucked in a deep breath as he looked up at Keith’s face, because _good lord, he is not strong enough for this_.

It didn’t help that Keith appeared so calm about the matter. In the back of Lance’s head, a voice reasoned this was probably Keith’s way of trying to put him at ease, to not freak out when Lance already had that covered.

But not being able to tell what the giant was thinking made Lance’s heart swell uneasily and his face burn with a strange, uncomfortable, stinging heat.

“Are you alright?”, Keith asked, still using that same tone, like a really rational parent simply telling a child that their nightmare wasn’t real.

Lance pressed his lips together. He gave a jerky nod. “Yeah… I’m okay.”

Keith exhaled a soft sound, and Lance tensed when his thumb brushed very lightly down his side, very loosely falling across the front of his body. Lance twitched away, heart fluttering, but the movement only made him press back into Keith’s hand. His olive toned skin was starting to take on a red tint, and he couldn’t tell if he was afraid or embarrassed. Overwhelmed, for sure. Vulnerable. He could practically feel Keith everywhere, and looking up at him like this, the giant was taking up his entire field of vision, everything was just _Keith_ \- big, powerful, hot-headed Keith.

 _A giant emo_ , Lance thought in horror, unable to find it funny in the moment, because after another moment of staring, Lance felt Keith’s fingers slowly curl in on his body. Warmth and the protective material of armor was pressing in on him from all sides.

“Keith… Take it easy…”, Lance said slowly, like he was trying to warn him not to, but his tone was underlined with unmistakable fear. His eyes widened as he was pressed back into Keith’s palm, the giant keeping a careful but secure grip. Lance squirmed a bit, bracing his hands against Keith’s thumb, but there was zero give. “Take it easy.” Then his feet started to leave the floor and he blurted out in a rush, “Take it easy! Keith, _Keith_ -!”

Lance’s body went stiff as a board, and he instinctively tried to curl in on himself, but he was left just clutching at Keith’s fingers. His breathing hitched as he was lifted higher and higher into the air, Keith slowly standing upright, but Lance’s gut still did a flip or two, plummeting as if he were in an elevator. He whimpered a bit, getting dizzy and resisting the urge to vomit as he glanced downwards, watching the ground rush away from him. Looking up at Keith, his hair was blown back from his face and some reflexive tears from the wind appeared, making his eyes glassy. As Keith held him closer to eye level, Lance knew that he wouldn’t drop him, a second hand cupping underneath Lance’s feet like a safety net, but Lance’s heart rate was soaring at the reality of how high up he was right now.

And Keith took another moment to study him, to take a better look at the shrunken paladin, Lance started to eerily feel like some organism trapped under a microscope. He held painfully still, trying not to appear too daunted as he willed himself to hold Keith’s gaze.

But when he gulped, throat drying out once, Keith made a small sound as if he could see the tiny bob in his throat. Lance found the hand around him loosening, then slowly pulling away, leaving him seated in Keith’s cupped hands. Okay, better. This was better… Lance tried his best to draw in a steady breath, shifting a little uncomfortably, feeling a little more than awkward being watched by two giant eyes… Keith could feel it every time he moved.

Keith’s eyebrows knitted together as he watched him. “What happened?”

“I…” Lance pressed his lips together, his voice dying a little. He glanced away briefly, hoping Keith couldn’t hear it as he cleared his throat a bit, and shook his head. “I- I don’t know… I… Those… Those _rays_ , those guns…”

Keith nodded a little slowly. “The turrets…” He looked Lance up and down, making Lance bite down hard on his lip, wondering what exactly Keith saw now when he looked at him. He was starting to feel smaller in more ways than one, beyond feeling like an insect. A whole new level of being self-conscious. “At least we know what their technology does… but why…?”

Lance shook his head. “I don’t know.” He glanced down at his lap, or rather, Keith’s hand, brows furrowed and chewing on his lip. He was trying to actually think about this, but staring up at Keith’s face and knowing he was sitting in someone’s hand- _Keith’s_ hand, literally in the palm of his rival’s hand… Lance pressed his lips together, shrugging. “Well… I mean, you saw what happened when it first hit me… Then I passed out after Red got me…” He looked back up at Keith. “Oh, and… my suit’s not working. I got my jetpack to activate for a tick, but… yeah. I’m pretty sure it’s kaput.”

He watched a crease deepened between Keith’s eyebrows, and strangely enough, Lance found himself remembering an old, worn out build-board he would pass every time his mom drove him to school- getting more and more wrinkled over the years. No one ever fixed it, and no one ever put a new one up.

“So… Maybe it’s a new way of… incapacitating us.”, Keith speculated. “And if your suit’s really dead, then… maybe it’s a way of draining the lions without actually damaging them.”

Lance’s eyebrows drew together in concern and he spread his arms out, a slight pout on his lips. “Yeah, okay, but why the shrinking thing?”

Keith looked down at him for a tick, lips pressing together ruefully. “It would’ve been a lot easier to recapture us that way, Lance.”

Lance made a low sound, feeling a little disturbed at the thought, of what could’ve happened back there- they were lucky he was the only casualty, shrunken or otherwise. Looking down at his lap, he thought about at least he wasn’t dead, and at least those rays didn’t hit anyone important- Pidge would still have her smarts, but really, what would they do without a fully functional green paladin on the team?

 _Die_ , he thought affirmatively. _Definitely die._

Suddenly Lance realized he wasn’t as freaked out as he should be anymore, that he was actually starting to feel _comfortable_ like this. He frowned at the idea. He was glad he took the blow for Pidge, that it only had to be him, the seventh wheel, but he didn’t want to get _comfortable_ being this way. Lance felt a wave of bitterness coming over him, and without the heart spiking rush of very real fear, without adrenaline, all of the bumps aches he should’ve been feeling were coming at him. He inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes closing as he felt a migraine coming on, and he brought a hand up to the back of his head.

“Are you hurt?”

Lance blinked up at the sound of Keith’s voice, almost as if he _forgot_ he was sitting in the palm of a gigantic, emo monster. “Uh, no, just- I got knocked around a little, hit my head… and my hip…”

He trailed off, widened and disbelieving eyes watching as Keith brought up his free hand. As Lance spoke, he started touching lightly over his shrunken body with a single finger, feeling for injuries. At the mention of his hip, Keith felt over his waist, asking, “Here?”

Lance choked down a strangled squeak when Keith’s fingertip covered more than just his hip, the giant being completely oblivious as he pressed down lightly but effectively on his crotch. Lance’s face went beat red and his entire body went rigid, and he prayed to God if there was any justice left in the universe, that nothing else would get hard.

“I’m fine!”, Lance managed, shoving Keith’s finger back and drawing his knees up toward his chest. He drew in a deep breath. “Really, it- It’s not a big deal.”

Keith’s brows furrowed, his finger left hovering in the air. “Lance…” He sighed and brought the offending finger away. “We need to go see the others.” Then he started to walk forward.

Lance felt a natural burst of panic. “Wait, now?!” Keith instantly brought them to a stop, glancing down at him with his brows furrowed, and Lance shrank back slightly, embarrassed. He bit down hard on his lip, his face feeling warm, and he said a little quietly, “Can’t… C-Can’t we just wait a minute? Who knows, this might even be temporary, just like the pain was. We don’t need to freak everyone out if it’s not gonna last.”

Keith frowned down at him. “Even if it doesn’t, everyone still needs to know what the Galra’s new tech does. They still need to know that _you’re_ okay, sort of, that you’re here, alive. They… We were all really scared, Lance.”

“Yeah, but… I know, I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“And I doubt that this is just gonna go away on its own.”, Keith continued. “We need to figure something out, so you can get back to normal faster, and so that we know what to do if this happens to anyone else.”

Lance pressed his lips together, looking down at his lap reluctantly. “I guess…” He was feeling like if under different circumstances, he’d be less agreeable, throwing in some of his sassy flare… but it was hard to tell a giant that they were wrong.

And somehow, Keith must’ve known on some level that Lance wasn’t feeling very motivated, so he raised an eyebrow at his tiny teammate. “You’re not really going to let Pidge go on thinking you died for her, right? Cause that’s what she’s thinking about- right now. They all are.”

Lance jumped a little bit at the harder tone, eyes widening a bit when it hit him that Pidge was probably upset right now, and not doing… cool Pidge things.

Like making an anti-shrink ray or something…

Plus, Hunk was wailing about him being turned to dust…

And Allura seemed worried, which was nice… Just imagine her relief… She might even hang out with him more… She does already hang out with space mice.

“Okay, okay, we can go, jeez.”, Lance told him, trying not to seem at all eager- I mean, he wasn’t, this completely blows, even with the possibility of a giant, doting princess… This still sucks.

“Good.” Keith seemed to stare for a second, making Lance tilt his head at him. The black paladin seemed a little embarrassed all of a sudden- awkward. “Um… I’m sorry, uh… I know I didn’t ask before, but… you’re fine like this, right? I can… I can carry you?”

 **_Now_ ** _he wants permission_ , Lance thought, raising an eyebrow at him, a sort of flat and unamused look in his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, sighing heavily, but nodded. “Yeah, sure… It’s fine.” He leaned back against his hands, sitting criss-cross. “Besides, might as well be you. I mean, you did cradle me in your arms and all…”

Keith blinked at him, then smiled, just a little, before starting forward. “Hmph. I thought that didn’t happen.”

Lance wore a sly and cheeky grin. “ _Oh_ , it didn’t.”

He dropped his gaze quickly, trying to ignore the warmth in his face as he couldn’t help but remember… ahem, vaguely… just… what it was like after he told Keith they were… _a good team_ … Just seconds away from his body giving out and leaning into the warmth of Keith’s chest, arms wrapping around him and never letting him go… not until they got to the healing pods.

But, uh, again, it’s a vague memory… That, um, it… It could’ve been anyone, least of all Keith.

Or maybe no one at all.

No one’s ever held him like that before.

It easily could’ve been a dream.

Right now was nothing like that, and Lance wished more than anything that this could _just be a dream, for the love of God_ , buuuut… No. As Keith made his way out of Red’s hangar and throughout the halls, Lance waited desperately to feel different. Like, I don’t know… suddenly about to burst into a normal size different? Maybe make Keith topple over or have him magically holding him bridal style? That would be funny. That’d be nice. Lance would like that right now. He was even waiting for some foggy and disorienting feeling, like he was about to be pulled out of some weird rando dream, to find himself waking up in Red’s cargo bay perfectly normal and uninjured.

Oof. That would _really_ be nice.

Lance _did_ start to feel a little dizzy. He smiled faintly up at Keith’s big ole face… vision blurring a bit. Heh. Keith looks like a giant blob… a blob fish… He he he… Aw… but he’s still cute, it’s good… Keith is a cute blob… Lance breathed out a soft laugh, unsure if he was swaying or if Keith wasn’t walking as gently anymore. Lance frowned at the idea, swallowing hard on the taste of bile in his throat. He was feeling nauseous… Ugh, his head hurt again.

“Lance? Hey, are you okay?”

The cute blob was looking down at him in concern. Lance’s frown deepened, unsure when the blob had started looking at him, but he didn’t think he liked the blob’s attitude… Slapping a hand down on the squishy surface of Keith’s palm, he snapped, “ _Hey_ ! D-... Don’t rock the boat, _Kogane_ …”

The blob blinked rapidly. “Wh… W-What?”

Lance’s face twisted a little painfully, and he made a low whimper in his throat. “Can’t we just… Can we stop yet?” He turned around to face the hallway, slumping weakly as he groaned, “Aren’t we almost to the briiiiiiidge?”

Keith stared at him for moment. “... We’re not going to the bridge.” He stopped walking.

Lance frowned, twisting his head back to look up at the giant, asking in confusion, “Keith?” His voice slurred a bit.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t realize that your injuries were worse than you said they were.”, Keith said, his voice being that same calmness from before, a little low. He turned back the way they came. “You get your wish- the others can wait. You need to go to the medical wing.”

“What?” Lance blinked a little bit, snapping out of his fatigue, looking up at Keith with something close to worry. “Keith, do you even know how to use that stuff? And… And how is it supposed to work for me? I’m… and I don’t…”

“Keith.”

They both seemed to jump a little when Shiro’s voice came from Keith’s helmet.

“Where are you? Everyone’s waiting.”

Keith only looked down at Lance, the two of exchanging a look, Lance silently begging and shaking his head and Keith being… completely resigned.

“Look, I’ll explain everything soon, but for now, Coran, I need you in the med bay.”, Keith said, holding Lance’s gaze all the while. Lance’s expression twisted a bit in worry, and he wasn’t even sure why exactly- from the pain? Embarrassment? Fear…?

Perhaps a combination of all three, anyone…?

“Me?”, Coran asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Keith hasn’t asked Coran for a lot favors in their time together. “Why? What’s- What’s going on?”

Keith shook his head even though Lance was the only one who could see. “I just need your help with something. Everyone else wait in the bridge until we’re done. I’ll explain everything then.”

“Explain what?”, asked Allura, sounding confused and somewhat suspicious. “Keith, what’s happening?”

“I said I’ll explain later. Coran, get down here… Please.”

Coran replied, “O-Okay… Be down there in a jiff.”

Keith drew in a deep breath and started to take a step forward, but stopped when Lance began, “Keith… I don’t think…”

“Lance.” Keith held him a little higher, closer to eye level, which made the tiny paladin shut right up. Lance leaned back a bit, pressing his lips together nervously, almost unsettled by the shear… _sincerity_ in Keith’s eyes. It was still Keith, all levels of distant and guarded, but… soft. Gentle.

Yeah. Keith has never looked at Lance like this before.

Or probably any other living being for that matter.

 _Aside from Shiro_ , a voice said in the back of Lance’s head. _Your rival and your hero, up on their own level, in their own perfect world._

Lance frowned, grimaced almost, and he couldn’t even begin to question where the thought came from before Keith was speaking again.

“It’s okay.”, Keith murmured. Sitting under his gaze, being looked at like that- under these circumstances- and being addressed with such a tender voice… Lance pressed his lips together, finding a lump rising up in his throat. “Coran isn’t going to crowd you. No one is going to crowd you. I promise. Everything is going to be alright, but you need to let us help you now. And you need to start being honest about how you really feel. You can’t just pass out on me.” He smiled a bit. “We’re a team, right?”

Lance swallowed dryly, hoping the bob in his throat wasn’t visible to the ever watchful giant, and gave a jerky nod. “Right.” He swallowed again, harder, actually feeling like he was choking something down now. His eyes rolled back a bit before he squeezed them shut. “Mm… Alright, alright… I-I trust you, alright? Just get me there before I upchuck on your suit…”

“You probably have a concussion.”, he heard Keith say, but Lance wasn’t really in the mood for listening anymore. The longer they walked, the more he was swayed, and the more he just started to sink down in Keith’s palm… He was on the verge of fully laying down, suddenly very at home, before something big poked his shoulder. Lance’s eyes snapped open and he squeaked, reaching a defensive hand up to grab at Keith’s fingertip before he even realized what it was. Bewildered, Lance looked up to meet Keith’s irritated gaze. “No falling asleep.”

Lance blinked at him a few times, remaining utterly still. His eyes slowly looked between Keith’s face and his massive finger, easily being bigger than Lance’s head. Lance wetted his lips a little, neck burning red before he released Keith’s finger. “... Right…”, he said, distant.

When Keith looked away, Lance gulped a little bit. Sure, because when Keith wasn’t looking at him, it was hard to see past his jawline- his stupidly sculpted facial features being like the bumps and curves in a cliff-face.

But also because being this size around Keith made it extra embarrassing to be around Keith.

More so than usual.

To the point where he was actually calling his face _sculpted_ and watching him too closely when he bends over or how his lips look when he speaks… when he says Lance’s name…

Uuuugh, this is so stupid…

He’s four inches tall, this whole day has been ultra suckage, he’s currently dependant on his dang gorgeous rival who puts zero effort into his appearance _like at all_ , there’s certainly to be only more minor manhandling in the future, and no one has time for the sexual tension damn it.

Especially when the second party doesn’t even notice.

Thinking back, all what Lance has ever wanted was for Keith to just notice him.

Stupid jerk. Stupid haircut. Making one question their sexuality and not even fucking notice… What a dick.

Lance could make himself forget about the crush- for the most part. By flirting with pretty girls and hitting on certain princesses and what not…

But every once in a while, there are moments where Keith Kogane is too much to ignore.

Especially when he’s like some kind of god holding you in the palm of his hand.

Lance made a choked sound in his throat and shook his head. _Jesus, relax, he’s not a fucking god, what’s the matter with you?_

That’s it.

Keith just has to stop being pretty, yup.

The two of them reached the med bay before Coran did, obviously, having the head start. Keith and Lance exchanged an uncertain look , lips pressing together. As Keith walked up to one of the healing pods, Lance asked, “Do you think this will work? What if I’m… Ya know, too small…? Will it even recognize me?”

“I don’t see why not.”, Keith answered, even though he didn’t seem very sure himself. He chewed on the inside of his lip as he looked the pod up and down, ignoring their reflections. Lance got a little absorbed in seeing how they looked together, how _he_ looked. They were like Ann Darrow and King Kong.

Which made him imagine Keith wearing a gorilla suit, holding him in his fist at the top of the Empire State Building, and that was enough to make Lance laugh. He smothered the sound quickly, pressing his hand against his lips, eyes big and only slightly watering.

 _Oh, wait, shit, Keith is still talking_ , he realized, trying to keep himself together.

“... I don’t think it’ll… fix the obvious problem, but… you should be fine.”, Keith continued, unaware of Lance’s red face. “We’ll see what Coran says.”

Lance tipped his head back to look up at Keith upside down, unable to withhold a grin. He nodded a little, exhaling a laugh, and said, “Okay…”

Keith blinked at him once, slowly, and his brows lowered. “What?”

 _Pfffttt…_ “Nothing…”

Keith sighed, unamused. His voice went flat. “Lance, what?”

“Nothing.” Lance sucked in a deep and dramatic breath, patting Keith’s hand a bit, staring ahead at the pod. “Nothing, man… D-Don’t even worry about it, I’m not doing anything… I would never hurt you…” He inhaled shakily through his nose, tears sitting in his eyes as he tried with all his might not to laugh. Lance whispered quietly, his voice breathy, “Beauty will never kill the beast…”

Lost but annoyed, Keith only looked down at him. His eye twitched.

“Keith?”

Lance’s eyes widened, and he inhaled sharply, hands quickly slapping down over his ears before he could even think- he couldn’t _hear_ himself think. Things had calmed so much that he didn’t even realize the effort Keith was making to be quiet, and without even being asked.

But, well, he guessed it wasn’t so much as trying to be quiet, but more about Keith not wanting to come across as intimidating… scary.

Whether if he was aware of it yet or not, Keith certainly was now. Him and Lance locked eyes for a second before Lance squeezed his shut, the sudden appearance of a giant voice and giant footsteps shocking him a bit. He could practically _feel_ the sound vibrating through his ear drums, intense and too big for his mind to fully comprehend without making him freak out again- to consider how easily they could kill him, squish him, _eat_ him, whether if it’s an accident or on pur-

“I’m here. What was it you wanted help with?”, Coran asked, only coming closer and making no effort to be quiet.

Well, Lance could hardly complain. He knew how loud he could be… Pressing down harder on his ears, his hands becoming tight clamps, Lance thought about the effort he’ll have to put into being loud for however long this lasts… the effort into being noticed.

 _But I’m Lance…_ , he whimpered, resting his forehead against his knees. _I light up the room when I walk in, people can’t help but notice… Quiznaaaaaack…_

Keith watched Lance with growing concern, and he glanced back over his shoulder at Coran, keeping his shrunken teammate out of sight for the moment. He said softly, “I… It’s a little complicated, and… I don’t really understand it myself, but… I need your help with Lance.”

Coran paused for a tick, blinking at him a few times. Red brows furrowed, and he tilted his head slightly, repeating, “Lance? But… Keith, we don’t know where he is.”

Lance grunted lowly, grimacing at the volume. Keith bit his lip, not having to look, and Lance flinched a little when he felt something brush over his back- a finger, Keith aiming for comfort. Lance exhaled a sigh, leaning back into the touch more without even thinking about it.

“Lance is right here.”, Keith told him, keeping his voice down. “And Coran, I need you to keep your voice down, because he’s…” His eyes flicked down towards his cupped hands briefly. “... not himself… exactly.”

Coran followed Keith’s gaze down, seeing how he had both of his arms up, appearing to be holding something. He stared at Keith’s face for a moment, not understanding, then slowly, his eyebrows raised. Coran’s lips parted slightly, and he blinked a few times, astonished. He glanced back down at Keith’s hands, peering around him as he approached, walking slowly, a bit cautious. Keith drew in a deep breath, turning around slowly, holding Lance closer to his chest as he allowed him to be seen.

Lance swallowed a little hard, heart pounding, but having the practice, he was able to get himself to look up and meet Coran’s gaze. The Altean’s jaw dropped a bit before closing. His lips parted, but nothing came out immediately. Coran looked bewildered, eyebrows raising, then as it clicked and he realized who he was looking at, his gaze softened, relieved.

“Lance?”, he asked quietly, suddenly understanding the need for some more volume control.

Lance managed a shaky smile, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “Hey, Coran…”

“You… I-... So this is what the new Galra tech does.” He took a step closer, wanting a better look. Lance tried not to lean back, glancing up at Keith briefly before looking back to Coran again. He didn’t lean in too close, leaving a good distance between them as he bent down to Lance’s level, seeming to study him for a tick before he gave a smile. “Well, I’m glad to see you’re not a pile of ash. This however is going to be… tricky… I’ve never seen any kind of technology do this, although, I’ve seen living creatures produce the same effect…”

“We can figure that all out soon.”, Keith cut in. “For now, he needs a healing pod.”

Coran glanced up at him, making a small sound. Standing upright, he began, “Well, I doubt it will reverse the ray’s effects, but I guess-”

“I hit my head.”, Lance told him, raising his voice a little uncertainly. He got Coran’s attention all the same, glancing away briefly with _two_ giants looking at him now. “A lot. And I hurt some other places… And I think I’m gonna pass out.”

Coran made a soft and understanding sound, nodding to him. Stepping around Keith, he replied, “Not to worry, Lance. We can get that checked out.”

As Keith turned around, Lance asked, “And… it’ll work for me?”

Tapping a few buttons, Coran told him, “Of course. I don’t see why not. It did keep the mice frozen in perfect condition for 10,000 years.” Then the pod slid open and Coran took a step back, giving a bright smile. “Well, in you go. You’ll feel better soon, Lance.”

Lance swallowed tightly as he looked into the chamber, cold, barren, and _huge_. He didn’t really have anything to say, but he wasn’t totally prepared for it when Keith wordlessly sunk down to his knees. Lance made a startled sound at first, looking for something to grab, but when there was nothing, sat rigidly still with his lips pressed into a fine line. Keith laid his hand down just in front of the pod, and looking up at its height, hearing the soft mechanical sounds the others didn’t seem to notice, Lance inhaled shakily. Logically, he knew this thing was going to heal him, but in this moment, he felt like it was alive- making the chilling sounds of an empty house still holding a lingering soul. Lance stood up slowly, knees a little shaky. He walked hesitantly, reluctantly, into the pod. He felt like he was being sacrificed to some monster for slaughter.

His shoulders were hunched in on themselves a bit, and he had an arm wrapped around himself. Turning around, Lance froze as he was faced with shadow, with the shape of a massive body. Feeling his throat clamp tight, he slowly tipped his head back, gazing way up at Keith’s face. Lance inhaled a shaky breath through his nose, face paling, and there were tired lines etched in underneath his eyes, looking haunted. Keith tried to offer a reassuring smile, but Lance’s lips were set into a firm and drooping line.

Keith’s eyebrows drew together a little, worried, and drawing his hand back, he murmured gently, “It’s gonna be okay, Lance.”

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but then there was a loud whirring sound when the pod abruptly shut, closing him in. He sucked in a shaky gasp, and he wanted to call out, the beginning of Keith’s name on his lips. Then with tears in his eyes, darkness claimed him, closing in from all sides, and for the entirety of the healing process, Lance was thrown into a fitful dream.

Uh, yeah, this whole shrinking thing?

Lance was sure now- Totally blows.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, did not mean for it to be that long.
> 
> Uh, AHEM.
> 
> Uh, hey there. Greetings, salutations. Um, I have read plenty on Archive of Our Own, but this will be my first post, so please excuse me as I learn the mechanics. Any and all comments are welcome, and I hope you enjoyed :) I'm not sure how long this is gonna be, but um [shaky thumbs up] we'll see!


End file.
